Polarization 3D technology is also known as polarized 3D technology, in which an original image is decomposed in accordance with the principle that light has a “vibration direction”, specifically, the original image is decomposed into two groups of images, i.e., an image of polarized light in the vertical direction and an image of polarized light in the horizontal direction, or an image of left-handed circularly polarized light and an image of right-handed circularly polarized light, and then left and right lenses of a pair of 3D spectacles respectively allow the polarized light in the vertical direction and the polarized light in the horizontal direction to pass, or respectively allow the left-handed circularly polarized light and the right-handed circularly polarized light to pass, in this way, the left and right human eyes may respectively receive a group of images in two groups of different images, and a stereoscopic image is synthesized in the brain finally.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of a stereoscopic display in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the stereoscopic display comprises a backlight 1, a display panel 2 and a phase delay film 4, wherein the display panel 2 comprises an array substrate 21 and a color filter substrate 22, which are arranged oppositely, and a liquid crystal layer 23 arranged between the array substrate 21 and the color filter substrate 22. The color filter substrate 22 comprises a substrate 221, and a black matrix 222 and a plurality of pixel display areas 223, which are formed at the light-entering side of the substrate 221. A lower polarizer 24 is formed at the light-entering side of the array substrate 21, and an upper polarizer 25 is formed at the light-exiting side of the substrate 221 in the color filter substrate 22. The backlight 1 is used for providing light to the display panel 2.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a light path during display of the stereoscopic display in FIG. 1, as shown in FIG. 2, L refers to a pixel width (including a line width of the black matrix in the vertical direction and a width of a pixel display area in the vertical direction) of the display panel 2 in the vertical direction, h1 refers to the line width of the black matrix 222 in the vertical direction, X refers to the distance between the light-entering surface of the black matrix 222 and the light-entering surface of the phase delay film 4, θ1 refers to the included angle between first emitting light 51 and second emitting light 52 of any one pixel display area 223 of the display panel 2, θ1=α1+β1, wherein α1 refers to the included angle between the first emitting light 51 and a surface normal of the display panel 2, and β1 refers to the included angle between the second emitting light 52 and a surface normal of the display panel 2. When the line width of the black matrix 222 in the vertical direction is h1, the width of the stripe of the phase delay film 4 in the vertical direction is the same as the pixel width L, and the center line of the stripe of the phase delay film 4 in the vertical direction is overlapped with the center line of the pixel display area 223 of the display panel 2 in the vertical direction, tan α1=tan β1=(h1/2)/X, and it can be seen from the formula that, θ1 can be increased by increasing h1. Since the vertical stereoscopic visual angle of the stereoscopic display is in direct proportion to θ1, when θ1 is increased, the vertical stereoscopic visual angle can be enlarged. In order to increase the vertical stereoscopic visual angle of the stereoscopic display, in the prior art, the line width of the black matrix in the vertical direction is increased. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a structure of a stereoscopic display with increased line width of a black matrix in the vertical direction in the prior art, FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram of a light path during display of the stereoscopic display in FIG. 3, as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the line width of the black matrix 222 in the vertical direction is increased from h1 to h2, then, tan α2=tan β2=(h2/2)/X, θ2=α2+β2, since h2 is larger than h1, α2 and β2 are increased, then θ2 is increased, and as a result, the vertical stereoscopic visual angle of the stereoscopic display is increased.
However, the following problems exist in the prior art: after the stereoscopic display is manufactured, the structures therein are fixed, thus the vertical visual angle is fixed, that is, the vertical visual angle could not be adjusted; since the black matrix has a shading function, when the vertical visual angle is increased by increasing the line width of the black matrix in the vertical direction, the display brightness of the stereoscopic display will be reduced.